O jeden korytarz za daleko
Chris: Ostatnio w Fantasy Totalnej Porażki: Zawodnicy pokłócili o bałagan, który rzekomo zrobili sobie na wzajem. Potem jednak wytłumaczyłem im, co spowodowało ten straszny bajzel. Zawodników czekała ciekawa przygoda. Musieli złapać wróżki, które upiły się i zaczęły rozrabiać. Każdy próbował w jakiś sposób dopaść małe czarodziejki, ale za nie było to łatwe. Uczestnicy byli zamieniani w różny sposób. Żaby, giganty, liliputy, a nawet zamieniali się ciałami. Rozsądkiem wykazał się Harold, który nie łapał wróżek tak jak pozostali, tylko z pomocą Brigette i Kaze'a zwabił czarodziejki do klatki i uspokoił je. Brawo. Martinez okazał się chytrym zawodnikiem i wmówił Lindsay inne reguły zadania niż w rzeczywistości. Jej naiwność została ukarana po porażce Wojowników, którzy odesłali naszą ślicznotkę do realnego świata. A kto tym razem będzie ofiarą upokorzenia? Czy naszych zawodników czeka kolejna dawka cierpienia? Przekonajcie się tutaj w Fantasy....Totalnej....PORAŻKI! (Wstęp) <Łotrzykowie wydawali swoje pieniądze w Shetsweet. Starczyły one na kilka ciekawych, przydatnych rzeczy. Katie i Sadie kupiły sobie ciekawe kapelusze.> Brigette: '''Fajnie wyglądacie. '''Katie: Dzięki. Te kapelutki pomogą nam pozbyć się Heather jako konkurentkę w walce o Martineza. Brigette: '''Walczycie z nią? O chłopaka? No tego się nie spodziewałam. '''Sadie: My też nie, ale to się wkrótce zmieni. Brigette: '''A z tobą znowu coś nie tak? '''Dominica: '''Te NPC są głupie. Zostałam orżnięta z całej kasy na tą głupią tarczę i teraz chcą mi oddać tylko jedną trzecią ceny. Nawet nie można się z nimi targować! '''Brigette: A po co ci to? Dominica: '''Podobno ma mnie uzbroić w lśniącą zbroję, a tu figa. '''Brigette: '''Dziwna jesteś. A gdzie chłopcy? '''Harold: '''Kosztowały wszystko, co mieliśmy, ale było warto. '''DJ: '''Możemy teraz podróżować tak szybko, jak chcemy. '''Katie i Sadie: '''Brawo chłopaki! '''Chef: Uwaga gamonie! Macie się natychmiast pojawić się przy Czarnym Zamku! Jeżeli kogoś z was nie zobaczę, będzie miał ze mną do czynienia! Macie dziesięć minut! OD TERAZ! Brigette: ''' Czarny Zamek? To strasznie daleko! '''DJ: Żaden problem. Wsakujcie na konie! Heather: '''Zaraz! Jeszcze ja! NIEEEEEEE! '''Chef: No. Widzę, że wy jesteście punktualni, w przeciwieństwie do tych drugich. Heather: ''' Uch....Au.....Aj....Ach......Jeszcze żyję? '''Kaze: Na to wygląda. (Pokój zwierzeń) Heather: '''Jak oni mogli mi to zrobić? Najpierw kupili te konie, a potem nawet nie zwrócili na mnie uwagi, kiedy chciałam uwolnić nogi z tej liny. Nie tak powinnam być traktowana przez własną drużynę! ''-------'' '''Peter: '''No nie....Frajerzy nas wyprzedzili. '''Chef: Nie spieszyło wam się, co? Będziecie mieli karne zadanie za to nieuzasadnione spóźnienie! Gwen: '''My nie mieliśmy koni, jak oni. A tak w ogóle, gdzie Chris? '''Chef: CISZA! On was teraz obserwuje! Będzie sterował waszym następnym zadaniem! Czarny Zamek słynie z tego, że jest żywy i zmienia swoją strukturę! Każdy, kto do niego wejdzie, nigdy z niego nie wychodzi! Musicie udowodnić, że ta legenda to bzdura! Wejdziecie przednią bramą i wyjdziecie tylną! Żadnych ale! Żadnych pytań! Żadnego marudzenia ani jęczenia! Kto zdoła pokonać ten zamek, zdobędzie dla swojej drużynie nietykalność! CZY WSZYSTKO JASNE? Wszyscy: '''TAK JEST SIR! '''Chef: JAZDA! DO ŚRODKA! Geoff: O ou. Duncan? Peter? Izzy? Gdzie się wszyscy podziali!? (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Chris: To chyba najzabawniejsze zadanie, które udało mi się wymyślić. Założyłem się z Chefem o stówę, że nikt nie wyjdzie z tego zamku, zanim nie zostanie pożarty przez niego. <śmiech>'' ''-------'' Duncan i Harold: '''TY! '''Harold: Ciekawe, czy jesteś w stanie mnie złapać! Duncan: Żaden problem! To będzie ciekawe! Duncan: '''A niech to! '''Cody: Ej, ty tam! Którędy do głównej sali? Kaze: Ja mam imię. Cody: Wiem, ale zapomniałem, jak brzmi. Zaraz, Karton? Kreze? Kopz? Pamiętam, że na K. Kaze: Daleko ci do mojego zaufania. Cody: Niedobrze. Katie: Sadie? SADIE! Katie: O nie! Nellie! Wybacz mi! Wybacz! Nie chciałam.....Nie! Co ja narobiłam? Co ja.... Nellie: STREEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!! Katie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAjjjjjjjj........Ty żyjesz? Nellie: Ale cię nastraszyłam. Katie: To wcale nie było śmieszne! Lepiej pomóż mi poszukać Sadie! Nellie: Coś za coś Katie, a mnie się podoba ten kapelusik. Katie: '''Nie! '''Nellie: No to pa. Katie: '''Czekaj! Nie zostawiaj mnie samej! '''DJ: Witaj koleżanko. Co robisz na tym papierze? Elion: '''Z logicznego punktu widzenia, zamek to rzecz. Nie żyje i nie ma fizycznego prawa, aby nie było wyjścia, a tu zobacz. Chciałam sporządzić mapę i wygląda na to, że to jednak prawda. Korytarze bez przerwy zmieniają się. '''DJ: Czy to oznacza, że utknęliśmy? Elion: 'Zostawiono nas na pastwę losu! A to pech. ''(Pokój zwierzeń) ''DJ:' Może była z przeciwnej drużyny, ale nie chciałem, żeby stała się jej krzywda. Jest zbyt grzeczna na to. ''-------'' DJ: Trzymam cię! Elion: '''Nie chcę spaść! '''DJ: Nie spadniesz! Nie dam rady utrzymać nas oboje! Geoff: '''Wreszcie człowiek. '''Martinez: I co z tego? Znalazłeś wyjście? Geoff: Chyba go nie ma. Martinez: '''A zaraz. Brigette bez przerwy o tobie wspominała. Gdzieś po drodze ją spotkałem i powiedziała, że tęskni za tobą. '''Geoff: Och. Moja Brige. Gdzie ty możesz teraz być? Martinez: Tam. Na co czekasz? Porandkuj z nią, póki nie zniknęła. Chris: I jak? Boisz się, że stracisz swoje pieniądze? Chef: Pomału to rzeczywiście robi się niepokojące. Chris: '''Nie martw się. Kiedyś odzyskasz kasę. Ciężką pracą i zaangażowaniem. '''Chef: Grrr....... Peter: Jesteś szybka, jak na tłustą. Sadie: Odszczekaj to. Peter: Zadowolona? Sadie: Jesteś straszny! Peter: Oj...To chyba nie właściwa pora na buzi buzi? Geoff: Nie martw się ziom. To potrwa tylko chwilę. Brigette: Może dłuższą chwilę. Sadie: <łapie Brigette> Nie ma czasu! Ten zamek nas pożera! Geoff: NIE BRIGE! Nie odchodź! Peter: Otrząśnij się koleś! Mamy robotę do wykonania! Nellie: O! Peter: Dobrze, że jesteś. Mam fajny pomysł. Geoff: '''Serio? '''Peter: Wskakuj mi na plecy. We dwójkę zawsze raźniej. Geoff: A co ze mną? Peter: Znajdź Gwen lub Izzy. Nellie: No to jazda! ŁIIIIII! WIŚTA WIO! Peter: Błagam! Tylko bez takich! Izzy: '''U. Ciemno tutaj. '''Duncan: Izzy? Harold: '''Duncan? '''Izzy: Harold? Duncan: Niech no cię dopadnę, za tą ścianę! Geoff: Hej. Peter wpadł na świetny pomysł. Jedno będzie drugie nosiło na barana i wtedy nie zgubimy się. Izzy: Nie głupie! Geoff: Em....Izzy? Izzy! Stój! (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Geoff: Już nigdy więcej nie powiem Izzy żadnego pomysłu. Ta dziewczyna jest nieobliczalna, a to, co mi robiła, to był koszmar.'' ''-------'' Dominica: Jak ja niby mam wygrać, jeżeli Chris nie daje konkretnych wskazówek. Na katapultach oskarżono mnie o oszukiwanie, wróżki mnie żywcem pod ziemię wsadziły, a teraz błąkam się po jakimś wstrętnym kamieniołomie i nawet nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jestem, gdzie mam iść i gdzie jest wyjście! To jest nabijanie się z nas w żywe oczy! SŁYSZYSZ MNIE CHRIS? Heather: Nie krzycz. Uszy mnie bolą. Dominica: Będę krzyczeć, bo chcę wygrać, tyle że nie dostaję nawet szansy na to! Dosyć tego! Może w końcu ta tarcza przyda się na coś! Chris: To ty zrobiłaś ten hałas? Dominica: W końcu. Udało mi się wygrać, ale tarcza jest kompletnie załatwiona. Chef: Jesteś mi winien stówę Chris. Chris: Jasne. Zaraz ci dam. Chef: Myślisz, że jestem głupi? Wypłatę dostanę w realnym świecie i dostanę autentyczne pieniądze! Chris: No dobra. Tak czy inaczej Dominica wygrała i zapewniła Łotrzykom nietykalność. Brawo wielkoludko. Pokonałaś Czarny Zamek. Dominica: Co za to dostanę? Chris: Już mówiłem. Nietykalność. Dominica: A co z osobistym wynagrodzeniem? Po tym wszystkim, co tam zrobiłam należy mi się. Chris: Nie ma. Sorki, ale nie zawsze udaje mi się coś wymyślić. Masz tu lizaka XXL. Sam go chciałem zjeść, ale nie dam rady zjeść całego. Peter: Co się właściwie stało? Tak nagle zamek przestał się przerabiać. Chris: Dominica pokonała zamek, więc klątwa została dla was zdjęta. Dominica: I zgarnęłam główną nagrodę, którą będę się rozkoszować. Cody: Wygrałaś lizaka? Żartujesz sobie? Dominica: Żarty żartami, ale nie podejrzewałam, że będę z tego dumna. Chris: Niezłe samouwielbienie. Zaraz ściągnę resztę. (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Peter: Nie miałem pojęcia na kogo oddać głos, ale zagłosowałem na Geoffa. Nakłoniłem do tego też kilka innych osób. To dla jego dobra, żeby trochę pobył BEZ Brigette i zrozumiał, że nie jest jedyna na świecie. Chyba....'' --- ''Izzy: Głupio zrobiłam z Duncanem. Chcę się go pozbyć, zanim będzie wytykał wyratowanie Harolda.'' ''---'' ''Duncan: Izzy, Izzy i jeszcze raz Izzy!'' ''---'' ''Cody: Izzy, bo poturbowała Geoffa. Co ona z nim wyprawiała?'' ''-------'' Chris: Znowu się widzimy Wojownicy. Macie pecha. Zgaduję, że teraz będziecie unikać Czarnego Zamku. Trent: Jak ognia. Nie wiele pamiętam, co się ze mną działo tam, ale bolało jak diabli. Gwen: Ja chciałam sprawdzić, co będzie kiedy postoję w jednym miejscu i tak nagle po prostu spadłam. Chris: <śmiech> Te wasze przygody. Jedno z was już nie będzie mogło tu przeżyć następnych. A oto, kto zostaje.................... Peter, Nellie, Gwen, Elion, Cody, Trent, Duncan. Ostatnia bezpieczna osoba to..................................................................Izzy! Geoff: Co? Ale....czemu ja? Koledzy. Myślałem, że się lubimy. Peter: Sorki. Ty bardziej lubisz Brige. Cody: '''Trzymaj się Geoff. '''Geoff: Będzie mi ciężko bez Brige. Peter: Późnej się ją pozdrowi. Dominica: Heather. Mogłabyś już przestać. Heather: Przestanę, kiedy nie będzie mnie wszystko bolało. Dominica: Aleś delikatna. Brigette: Ona zawsze była taka. Elion: Jest Brigette? Brigette: Tak. Tutaj. Elion: Wybacz, ale Geoff już nie jest z nami. Trent: Chciał się pożegnać, ale nie mógł. Brigette: Wyeliminowaliście go? Nie zasłużył na to. Będę za nim tęskniła. Martinez: ''' Drugi z głowy, zostało szesnastu.... '''Chris: O! Słyszeliście tego cwaniaka? Wygląda na to, że mamy kolejnego cwaniaka, który jest za nadto pewny siebie. Możliwe, że znowu coś wykręci. Co?.....Powtarzam się? Nieważne! Czy pewność Martineza zgubi go? Czy to on odpadnie następny, czy ktoś inny? Dowiecie się tego w kolejnym odcinku Fantasy...Totalnej....PORAŻKI! Kategoria:Odcinki Fantasy Totalnej Porażki